The study proposed here will entail the reanalysis of data from approximately l0 sample surveys in order to develop a comprehensive description of the correlates and consequences of ethnic status and ethnic identification in the American population. Specifically, the project will (l) identify and describe the attitudes and behaviors associated with strong ethnic identification, and the distribution of such attitudes and behaviors among various national origin groups; (2) examine the relations between these variables and other social characteristics, principally socioeconomic status and place of residence; and (3) consider the relationship between social and geographical mobility and ethnic assimilation.